knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroto Nagata
Hiroto was the ace of Kaito Junior High, and is the center associated with the Rising Stars. Although he mainly participates in American football, he splits his time with basketball as well. Currently he plays at Kamakura Academy. Appearance Hiroto is a tall, muscular, young man with scarlet red hair and matching red eyes. He has various piercings on his ears and lower lip. He often goes around shirtless, occasionally wearing a skin tight white shirt with black cargo pants and black and white high tops. He wears a yellow and blue Kamakura Academy jersey with the number 17 on it. His winter clothes consists of a blue hoodie with black baggy pants and blue boots. Personality Hiroto is a silent person. He doesn't talk much but shows his emotions through facial expressions. Whenever angered he doesn't really show it. It's usually bottled up and randomly explodes. He's also a very smart person that gives away good advice to everyone. He consuls anyone that's sad and wants everyone he meets to have a smile on their face. (Most of the time.) History As a child, Hiroto played every sport he could apply for, unable to find a challenge. Eventually landing on Basketball and American Football. He shined above the other players in both sports. He went to Kaito Junior High and was the starting center for the basketball team. He never fell under the 1st string and never left the court each game. He was pushed to his limits during the game against The Generation of Miracles he was pushed to his limits, to the point of full exhaustion. After the loss he nearly quit basketball, but returned cause of his love for the sport. During his 2nd year he tried even harder and refused to back down no matter what. He struggled to keep his team close to winning, until he pushed too far and broke his leg, putting him on a hiatus. He returned to the scene on his highschool debut. Skill Power Hiroto is abnormally stronger than the average high schooler, behind able to forcibly move an entire team standing against him. He refuses to use his full strength for fear of hurting the people around him. After a Two Handed Dunk he left the goal shaking, even after his team got the ball back. Defense Due to his height, it's fairly easy for him to block shots and claim rebounds. But his defensive prowess shines. One on one, his opponent isn't allowed to do anything. They can't shoot, drive, or pass. It seems as though they're completely frozen in place. His defensive range is quite large, being able to cover the paint and partially the mid range. Inside Scoring Hiroto can score from anywhere on the inside. Whether it be a small jump shot, or a dunk. Due to his height, it's fairly impossible to stop him. The paint is his domain on offense. Speed Unlike most Center's, Hiroto is actually quite fast, being able to keep up with faster players and chasing down scorers on fast breaks. He once managed to out run a player known for their speed and got in front of them before they could reach the goal. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:C Category:FINAL Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Rising Stars